ozfandomcom_es-20200215-history
John R. Neill
[[Archivo:Ozbook03cover.jpg|thumb|Portada original de Ozma of Oz (1907), por John R. Neill.]] John Rea Neill, (nacido el 12 de noviembre de 1877 en Filadelfia (Pensilvania) y fallecido el 13 de septiembre de 1943 en Flanders (Nueva Jersey), fue un ilustrador estadounidense de libros para niños y de revistas conocido principalmente por ilustrar más de 40 historias de la Tierra de Oz, incluyendo las novelas de L. Frank Baum, Ruth Plumly Thompson y otras tres de su propia creación. Sus dibujos a pluma se han identificado casi exclusivamente con la saga de Oz. Hizo un gran trabajo de ilustración de revistas y periódicos el cual no es aún bien conocido en la actualidad. Primeros años Nacido en la ciudad de Filadelfia (Pensilvania), John R. Neill hizo su primera ilustración para el periódico del Centra High School de la misma ciudad en 1894-95. Neill dejó sus estudios en la Academy of the Fine Arts de Pensilvania después del primer semestre porque según dijo “no tenían nada que enseñarme”. A continuación recurrió a publicitar arte para los almacenes de Wanamaker en Filadelfia. Llegó a ser ilustrador para el periódico Philadelphia North American, para el cual produjo las tiras de cómics Toyland para la serie de The Fate of a Crown (un libro de L. Frank Baum), Children's Stories That Never Grow Old, y la página de cómics del domingo The Little Journeys of Nip and Tuck con versos de WR Bradford (1909-1910). Primero se le encargó ilustrar el segundo libro que escribió L. Frank Baum sobre Oz; The Marvelous Land of Oz, publicado en 1904; The Wonderful Wizard of Oz había sido ilustrado por W. W. Denslow, con quien Baum discutió y perdió el contacto después. Carrera En un principio, las ilustraciones de Neill tuvieron reminiscencias de Denslow para dar continuidad y familiaridad con los personajes, aunque el trabajo de Neill en este periodo tuvo por mucho más reminiscencias del trabajo de su contemporáneo ilustrador y amigo Joseph Clement Coll. Las ilustraciones de Denslow habían sido muy famosas. Sin embargo, mientras la saga se expandía, Neill aportó su propio y singular estilo a las ilustraciones, mostrando representaciones más artísticas de los personajes así como hermosas pinturas de numerosas escenas. De hecho, más tarde fue nombrado el Ilustrador Imperial de Oz. Las ilustraciones de Neill fueron publicados en las revistas más importantes de las primeras décadas del siglo veinte, incluyendo Collier's, Vanity Fair, The Saturday Evening Post, The Ladies Home Journal, Century, Pictorial Review, The Delineator, Boys' Life, St. Nicholas, The People's Home Journal, AdventureRobinson, Frank M. & Davidson, Lawrence. Pulp Culture - The Art of Fiction Magazines. Collectors Press Inc 2007 (p.33-48). y muchas otras. Entre 1930 y 1931, contribuyó con una gran cantidad de obras de arte a Argosy. Dorothy La Dorothy dibujada por Denslow aparecía ser una niña gordita de unos cinco o seis años con el pelo largo, cabello castaño y dos gruesas trenzas desatadas en los extremos. Neill decidió ilustrar a una nueva Dorothy en 1907 cuando el personaje se reintrodujo en Ozma de Oz. Ilustró a la joven con una apariencia más moderna. Con 10 años de edad, vestida a la moda estadounidense de aquel entonces, con un corte de pelo bob. Al resto de personajes femeninos también les dio una modernización similar. Trabajos para Oz Neill continuó ilustrando los libros de Oz tras la muerte de Baum, y sus obras de arte fueron alabadas por ayudar a dar legitimidad a los libros de Ruth Plumply Thompson a los ojos de los admiradores de Baum. Con el tiempo Neill sucedería a Thompson como el “historiador de Oz” designado y él mismo escribiría varios libros. Los libros The Wonder City of Oz, The Scalawagons of Oz, y Lucky Bucky in Oz, los cuales se publicaron desde 1940 hasta 1942, fueron escritos por Neill para la firma de Reilly & Lee y son considerados como parte de los Famosos Cuarenta. Su última obra, The Runaway in Oz la esbozó antes de su muerte, pero las ilustraciones nunca fuero terminadas y Reilly & Lee decidió no publicar el manuscrito. Sin embargo, la viuda de Neill conservó el manuscrito a salvo y finalmente fue publicado en 1995 por Books of Wonder y editado e ilustrado por Eric Shanover. El diseño del libro reproduce el diseño utilizado en casi todos los libros de Baum, Thompson y Neill (sin las placas de color) y la historia en sí continúan las aventuras de Patchwork Girl con algunos nuevos personajes inventados por Neill. Otros trabajos fuera de Oz Neill ilustró docenas de libros que no fueron escritos por Baum.http://www.halcyon.com/piglet/author042.htm>http://www.halcyon.com/piglet/author042.htm Uno de estos libros más notables fue la adaptación de la historia de 1899 de Helen Bannerman, Little Black Sambo. La edición de Neill de Little Black Sambo, que fue publicada por Reilly y Britton en 1908, incluya una historia corta titulada The Story of Topsy from Uncle Tom's Cabin.Robin Bernstein, Innocence: Performing American Childhood from Slavery to Civil Rights,'' (New York: New York University Press, 2011), 66-67. Notas y referencias Categoría:Ilustradores en:John R. Neill